Untitled Akashi Ver
by LucianaRosseau
Summary: Ketika anakmu meminta untuk menceritakan bagaimana kau kau bisa bertemu dengan suamimu, Akashi Seijuro/ Akashi x Reader/ OOcness/ One-shoot!/ Merembet ke rate M!


**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Akashi Seijuro x Reader**

 **Warns: Typos everywhere, OOC akut, humor garing krenyes, romens (?) ga terlalu menarik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA**

* * *

Pagi itu, kau yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapmu merasakan adanya sesuatu yang berat di pinggangmu. Merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan yang kau ketahui sebagai lengan itu, kau berusaha menjauhkan lengan itu dari pinggangmu. Bukannya berpindah tempat atau melepaskan pelukannya, sang empu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya si pemilik lengan itu adalah Akashi Seijuro, seorang mantan pemain basket yang kini menjadi seorang pemain shogi terbaik seantero Jepang, dan pekerjaannya itulah yang membuat Akashi jarang dirumah. Sudah delapan tahun kalian menikah dan kini namamu bukan lagi [Full Name] melainkan Akashi [Name]. Dan kalian juga sudah dikarunai anak laki-laki bernama Akashi Seiji yang kini sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Seiji memang mirip sekali dengan Akashi. Walaupun Seiji memiliki paras yang mirip dengan Akashi tapi Seiji mewarisi sifatmu dan Akashi. Ya, sifat Akashi yang selalu mengatakan kalau ucapannya adalah absolute dan Seiji juga suka melempar cutter. Banyak yang bilang kalau sifat Seiji lebih mirip Akashi daripada dirimu.

Kau yang masih terus berusaha untuk menyingkirkan lengan suamimu itu ternyata membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia. Buktinya sekuat apaun kau berusaha posisi tangan suamimu sama sekali tidak berubah, masih bertengger dengan manis di pinggangmu.

Kau menyerah, perbedaan kekuatan antara dirimu dan dirinya yang notabene merupakan mantan pemain basket tidaklah sebanding. Dan sekarang kau merasakan hembusan nafas suamimu di sekitar lehermu, kau hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Akashi yang kini sudah berada di daerah perpotongan lehermu. Tanganmu mengusap surai crimson red miliknya lembut sambil sesekali kau mencium pipinya yang membuat sang empu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehermu.

"Sei-kun.. tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku. Aku tidak bisa bangun." Ucapmu pelan sambil masih terus mengusap surai crimson red itu.

Bukannya langsung menyingkirkan tangannya, Akashi malah berguman tidak jelas dan malah menarik tubuh kecilmu supaya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kau hanya mendesah melihat sikap suamimu itu.

"Sei-kun.. tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, aku harus membuat sarapan untuk Seiji." ucapmu lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalamu untuk melihat reaksi Akashi.

"[Name] tolong biarkan aku seperti ini, perintahku apa hm?." gumannya dengan suara serak.

Kau hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasmu, pasrah. Memang semua perintah Akashi itu absolute, mau tak mau kau menuruti perintah suamimu.

"Tapi Sei-kun aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Seiji." dan kau masih bersikukuh untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk anakmu.

Dengan amat terpaksa Akashi membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mencium keningmu lembut, "Ohayō [Name]."

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa Akashi hanya menunjukkan sifat dinginnya terhadap semua orang. Memang itu benar, tapi Akashi hanya menunjukkan sisi lembutnya hanya padamu dan anak kalian berdua.

"Um.. Ohayō Sei-kun.. etto bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku harus membuat sarapan untuk Seiji."

Dan jawaban yang kau dapat adalah gelengan kepala.

"Tidak! Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini dulu [Name]." gumannya pelan sambil menghirup aroma tubuhmu.

Kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu sambil mendesah pelan lalu melihat jam yang ada di dinding.

'Masih jam setengah delapan, Akashi pasti belum bangun. Lagipula hari ini hari minggu,' batinmu sambil melirik Akashi yang masih asik menghirup aroma tubuhmu.

Dan lagi-lagi tangan kecilmu mengusap surai crimson red miliknya, "baiklah, lagipula kau pasti lelah."

Akashi mengangguk pelan lalu mengecup lehermu.

"Nhnn.. Se-sei-kun! Ap-apa yang... nhhn.. kau lakukan!?" pekikmu kaget sambil menggiggit bibirmu agar tidak terdengar suara desahan yang membuat Akashi semakin bersemangat untuk mengerayangi tubuhmu.

"[Name].. kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya.. dan aku menginginkannya.. sekarang.." bisik Akashi dengan suara rendah yang oh sangat sexy tepat di telingamu yang membuatmu merinding.

"Ta-tapi.. Se-sei―aahhnn―"

Belum sempat kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu, Akashi sudah meggigit dan menghisap lehermu sehingga membuatmu menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Kau merasakan tangan nakal Akashi mulai meremas dadamu sambil membuat beberapa kissmark dilehermu bahkan dadamu, menandakan kau memang miliknya. Kau hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap Akashi.

Entah sejak kapan posisimu berubah. Yang jelas Akashi berada diatasmu dengan bertelanjang dada, menampilkan absnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan terbalut kulit berwarnaputih seperti porselen yang oh tentu saja membuatmu meneguk salivamu. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari sejak kapan wajahmu memerah hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya.

"Like what you see, babe?" ujar Akashi disertai dengan seringaiannya yang menambah kesan sexy sekaligus berbahaya. Bahkan Akashi sudah mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mungilmu.

Kau yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya terbelalak kaget. Akashi menggigit bibirmu sedikit kasar sehingg kau dapat merasakan rasa logam dalam mulutmu. Kau yang tahu maksud dari suamimu itu langsung membuka mulutmu, memberikannya izin untuk menjelajahi mulutmu. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakan oleh Akashi, dan langsung saja Akashi langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu, mengabsen seluruh gigi dan gusimu bahkan sempat mengajak lidahmu bergulat dengan miliknya.

Decakan terdengar membuat suasana kamar semakin panas. Kau mendorong dada bidang Akashi pelan, menandakan kau mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parumu. Akashi yang mengerti maksudmu melepaskan ciumannya sehingga terlihat seuntai benang saliva panjang yang menyambung dibibir keduanya. Dan kini Akashi menatapmu dengan tatapan bak serigala lapar yang sudah menemukan mangsanya, ya mangsanya itu adalah kau.

"N-nhhn... Se-sei-kun.. hh.."

Akashi hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar. Bagaimana tidak, kini kau menatap Akashi dengan tatapan sayu dan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matamu, wajah memerah serta saliva yang berada dipinggir bibirmu yang kini menuruni leher jenjangmu.

'Sial! [Name] terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan!' batin Akashi sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan buas yang siap untuk memakan mangsanya.

Bahkan kau tidak menyadari saat lututmu mengenai kejantanan milik Akashi yang sudah mengeras sehingga membuat Akashi menggeram pelan layaknya binatang yang tengah menahan nafsu birahinya.

"Khh... [Name] kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya huh." Ujar Akashi disertai seringaian, dan tangannya sudah melepaskan kancing baju tidurmu.

Baru saja Akashi ingin menarik baju tidurmu yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, tapi―

"Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang melakukan apa?"

Suara Seiji langsung menyadarkanmu, membuatmu mendorong Akashi sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kau mengancingkan baju tidurmu yang sempat berantakan karena ulah suamimu itu lalu berjalan ke arah anak laki-lakimu yang kini tengah menguap.

"Seiji! Kau sudah bangun?" tanyamu sambil menggendong Seiji.

Seiji hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk lehermu, "tadi tou-san dan kaa-san sedang melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir anakmu membuatmu terdiam. Kau melirik Akashi, meminta pertolongannya untuk membantumu menjawab pertanyaan anakmu itu.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san tadi mau membuat 'adik' untuk Seiji. Seiji pernah bilang ingin mempunyai adik kan?"

Kau yang mendengar ucapan Akashi hanya bisa melotot ke arah suamimu yang kini tengah menyeringai.

Seiji yang mendengar kata "adik" langsung mengangguk senang, "iya! Seiji mau punya adik tou-san! Tapi kalau membuat adik, apa Seiji boleh ikut?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos dari anakmu itu membuatmu terdiam (lagi), "sayang sekali Seiji tidak boleh ikut. Hanya tou-san dan kaa-san saja yang boleh membuat 'adik'. Nanti akan tou-san beritahu kepada Seiji kalau 'adik'nya sudah ada."

Mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya, Seiji hanya mengangguk seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh ayahnya itu, ah sungguh polos sekali anakmu ini. Kau bersumpah akan mendiamkan Akashi setelah ini.

"Kalau Seiji sudah mengerti, biarkan tou-san dan kaa-san ber—"

Ucapan Akashi terhenti saat kau berjalan keluar kamar dengan cepat menuju dapur. Bahkan kau tidak peduli saat Akashi mulai berteriak memanggil namamu untuk kembali ke kamar.

Kau yang sudah berada di dapur mendudukkan Seiji di kursi lalu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas untuk membuat sarapan kesukaan anakmu.

Baru saja kau menutup pintu kulkas tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggangmu dan kau dapat menebak tangan siapa itu.

"Sei-kun, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa memasak untuk Sei nanti." ujarmu sambil meletakkan beberapa sayuran ke westafel untuk dicuci.

Akashi yang tidak mendengar —sengaja tidak mendengar— malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangmu, "kau hanya membuat sarapan untuk Seiji sedangkan untukku tidak?" ujarnya meletakkan dagunya di bahumu sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Kalau saja kau sedang tidak memasak, kau pasti akan berfangirling ria melihat reaksi suamimu itu, "aku juga akan membuatkannya untukmu Sei-kun. Kau mau makan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaanmu, Akashi berpikir sebentar lalu menyeringai, "aku ingin 'memakan'mu." bisik Akashi tepat ditelingamu dengan suara seduktif yang membuat mukamu seketika memerah.

Reflek kau mencubit tangan Akashi yang berada di pinggangmu yang membuat empunya meringis kesakitan, "ba-baka! Ja-jaga ucapanmu, Sei-kun! Ada Seiji disini! Bagaimana kalau sampai dia dengar!?" pekikmu pelan sambil melirik Akashi tajam.

Akashi hanya berguman pelan. Memang semenjak adanya Seiji, kau dan Akashi jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Terlebih Akashi harus menghadiri beberapa perlombaan shogi.

Seiji hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung, entah apa yang sedangkan mereka bicarakan.

"Kaa-san, tou-san... boleh aku bertanya?"

Kau menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap anakmu, "kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Akashi yang telah melepaskan pelukannya padamu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah Seiji, sedangkan kau melanjutkan acara masakmu.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan menikah? Banyak teman-temanku yang menanyakan bagaimana tou-san yang memiliki sifat seperti iblis bisa menikah dengan kaa-san yang memiliki sifat seperti malaikat.."

Kau yang mendengar pertanyaan dan penjelasan anakmu itu hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menahan tawamu agar tidak meledak. Sedangkan Akashi hanya terdiam mematung menatap Seiji dengan tatapan intimidasi dan aura hitam pekat.

"Siapa temanmu yang mengatakan tou-san seperti iblis, Seiji?"tanya Akashi dengan senyuman, senyuman iblis yang siap menghabisi korbannya. Oh jangan lupa dengan gunting merah miliknya.

Melihat senyuman Akashi sontak kau langsung mengusap pipi Akashi sambil menatap Akashi dan tentu saja dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat diwajahmu yang sukses membuat amarah Akashi mereda.

Kau menatap Seiji lembut karena ia sempat ketakutan akibat dipelototi oleh Akashi, "siapa yang bertanya seperti itu sayang?" tanyamu sambil mengusap surai (fav colour) anakmu.

Seiji menunduk, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya, "ada banyak kaa-san. Yang jelas mereka itu anak dari teman kaa-san dan tou-san."

Kau yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa geli, ternyata anak-anak dari anggota Kisedai, teman (read: budak) Akashi dan dirimu.

"Oh Ternyata anak-anak mereka.. kalau bertemu nanti akan kubuat perhitungan pada mereka semua."

Kau yang mendengar gumanan Akashi hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria, "saa ~ bagaimana kalau kau meminta tou-san saja untuk bercerita?" ujarmu sambil berjalan ke arah wetafel, melanjutkan kembali acara memasakmu yang sempat tertunda.

Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya terdiam, "tapi [Name], aku tidak bisa bercerita [Name]!" ucapnya (sedikit) frustasi.

"Aku akan membantumu bercerita, Sei-kun."

Akashi menoleh pada Seiji yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya disertai dengan aura blink-blink, 'u-ukh.. benar-benar mirip [Name],' batinnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baik baik akan tou-san ceritakan."

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Seiji mengangguk semangat lalu duduk manis. Siap mendengarkan semua cerita yang akan diceritakan oleh ayah yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

"Awal pertemuan tou-san dan kaa-san itu karena kita satu sekolah, dan kaa-san merupakan manager basket disekolah dulu." mendengar cerita yang diucapkan Akashi, membuatmu teringat masa-masa di sekolah dulu bahkan kini senyum kecil tercetak jelas di wajahmu.

"Ya, dan dulu tou-san itu orangnya sangat sangat disegani (read: ditakuti). Tou-san sering sekali menambah porsi latihan basket, bahkan teman-teman tou-san suka kelelahan karena latihan yang diberikan tou-san."

Mendengar ucapanmu, Seiji langsung menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan berbinar, seperti bangga. Padahal ayahnya itu dijuluki iblis merah oleh teman setimnya dulu.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan Seiji sedangkan kau hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ternyata dulu tou-san orangnya hebat ya." celetuk Seiji polos yang cukup membuat senyum Akashi melebar, sedangkan kau hanya tertawa kecil sambil menuangkan kocokan telur ke penggorengan.

"Lalu lalu apa bagaimana tou-san bisa berpacaran dengan kaa-san?" tanya Seiji antusias.

Akashi berdehem singkat, "waktu itu tou-san menyatakan perasaan tou-san ke kaa-san saat upacara kelulusan sekolah. Saat upacara kelulusan, kaa-san terlihat sangat cantik, sangat cantik. Di halaman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon sakura, menari dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Terlihat sangat cantik, bagaikan malaikat."

Kau yang mendengar ucapan Akashi, senyum manis terlihat diwajahmu dengan tambahan rona merah di kedua pipi.

"Benarkah tou-san? Wuah pasti kaa-san cantik sekali."

Dan lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian dari anakmu.

"Lalu bagaimana tou-san melamar kaa-san?"

Aomine hanya terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya dan kau hampir menjatuhkan piring yang kau pegang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Seiji.

Kau meletakkan sepiring omelet di hadapan Seiji, "tou-san melamar kaa-san dengan cara yang sangat romantis." ujarmu sambil melirik ke arah Akashi yang kini wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah, membuatmu tertawa pelan.

"Waktu itu tepat hari anniversary kita yang satu tahun. Dan tou-san mengajak kaa-san pergi, entah kemana karena tou-san tidak memberitahu kaa-san dimana tempatnya. Kaa-san hanya menurut pada tou-san, ternyata tou-san mengajak kaa-san ke sebuah taman bermain. Di taman bermain itu kami bermain sepuasnya." Ucapmu sambil duduk disamping Akashi.

"Ya, tou-san dan kaa-san bermain sepuasnya. Sampai malam tiba, sebelum taman bermain ditutup, tou-san mengajak kaa-san untuk menaiki bianglala yang tentu saja dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari kaa-san." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum ke arahmu dan Seiji.

"Tentu saja kaa-san antusias, karena pada saat malam hari kota terlihat lebih indah apabila dilihat dari atas. Pada saat bilik bianglala yang kami berdua tempati tepat pada posisi paling atas, tou-san mengeluarkan kotak merah. Yang isinya cincin yang kini berada dijari kaa-san."

"Ya, memang benar. Tou-san hanya menunjukkan cincin kepada kaa-san. Dan saat itu ada kembang api, kembang api yang bertuliskan 'Will you marry me, [Name]?' yang langsung saja disambut anggukan kaa-san. Dan jawaban dari kaa-san pada malam itu membuat tou-san menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia."

Ucapan terakhir Akashi sukses membuat wajahmu bersemu merah layaknya tomat siap panen.

"Hoo jadi begitu ya." Seiji hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil memakan omeletnya, "ah iya kaa-san! Kapan Seiji bisa mempunyai adik?"

Pertanyaan Seiji membuatmu membatu dan membuat Akashi menyeringai lebar, "kau akan mempunyai adik secepatnya Seiji dan tou-san pastikan kau akan mempunyai adik kembar. Jadi nanti kau tidak boleh menggangu kaa-san dan tou-san, 'kay?"

Seiji mengangguk semangat dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan kau hanya menenguk ludah gelisah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan dapat dipastikan kau tidak dapat berjalan besok.

Tapi setidaknya kau merasa bahagia dengan keluarga yang kau miliki sekarang dan ditambah dengan anggota keluarga baru— _nanti_.

* * *

 **SAYA TAU KALAU AKASHI DISINI OOC SANGAT JADI KEPADA KALIAN AKASHI LOPERS (?) MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA MEMBUAT AKASHI OOC *sujud pengampunan* /dibuang**

 **Ah anggap saja ff ini ff permintaan maaf saya kepada para reader yang menunggu ff Reincarnation /dihajar**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Review?**


End file.
